


Creatures of insanity

by xXFrostFireXx



Category: TheCreatureHub
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrostFireXx/pseuds/xXFrostFireXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|TheCreatureHub| What happens when Creatures that have lived among humans for many years have one of their own caught by a freelancer hunter? Said hunter hired by a rich and powerful man who wants to expose these Creatures to the world and use them for his own purposes. The Creatures will be thrown into a dangerous journey, but will they survive through it or break apart one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creatures of insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly a Creature is caught by a crazy woman hunter and locked away in creepy dungeon-like basement. Will he find a way out or will he be stuck there forever?

"Wow...I actually managed to find one after three fucking hours of searching!" she whispered frustratedly, trying not to make her presence known.

The night vision feature on the binoculars allowed Amy to watch one of the infamous Creatures as it moved through the trees and foliage, seemingly in search for food. The Creature in question looked to be a male that had the body features of a human and a large cat mixed together as she tried keeping up with it as it moved, along with trying not to be seen or heard. Amy had hidden herself in the bushes as she watched the Creature made his way up a tree using his claws and carefully moved from one tree to the next using the overlaying branches to cross.

It was nothing she had ever seen before as the Creature moved so silently without making any noise as he went on his search for food. The night was usually the best time for certain big cats to go out and hunt, giving Amy the perfect chance to catch it. She knew all felines had perfect night vision, especially for hunting, but the camouflage jacket she was wearing had concealed her, along with the scent of mud and dirt that covered her face, hands and bare feet, hiding her scent very well. She had been practically rolling around in mud during the day to conceal her scent.

Doing her best to move from the bushes without making any noise Amy followed after the Creature, staying behind as he kept moving, pausing when he stopped in one of the trees. It looked like he was watching something down below. Amy peered through the binocular, staring at the supposed spot he was staring at and spotted a group of deer, two doe and three bucks, one of which was a young buck that looked to be around two and a half years old. It was hard to tell which one the Creature was targeting from her point of view so Amy just kept watching, waiting to see which he would attack.

"Okay...you found your guests, now which one are you going to invite for dinner." Amy muttered.

The Creature's tail twitched several times as he watched, his cat eyes reflecting in the moonlight as they narrowed before leaping from the branch he had been settled on, tackling the young buck and biting down onto its throat. His claws dug into the buck's skin beneath the fur, puncturing the flesh as the smell of blood filled his cat nostrils, making him bite down harder onto his prey. The other deer had quickly fled by now as the buck struggled against the Creature several more minutes until it went still.

"We have a winner." Amy said with a sigh, putting away the binoculars. "That should be enough to satisfy his hunger, then hopefully he'll take a nice little nap after he's done eating." she spoke as she began to prepare herself while the Creature began to feast on his kill.

Three hours had passed before the Creature had finally fallen asleep, having eaten most of the young buck. Now Amy had the chance to act before he woke up as she quietly positioned herself in the cover of some thick bushes, aiming a tranquilizer rifle at the sleeping Creature. Having to carry the rifle was a huge pain for her, especially when she had to wait three hours to find the goddamn freak of nature that was now sleeping a few yards away.

She took a breath, steadying her aim as the crosshairs targeted the back of the Creature's shoulder. It wasn't the shot she wanted but it would have to do for now. Either way the tranquilizer would be enough to keep him sleeping for another three or four hours, giving her enough time to grab him and drive him to the house. Her finger steadily rested itself on the trigger, slowly starting to squeeze it. 

Twitch.

"Shit." Amy whispered, having released the trigger quickly when the Creature twitched. She had to keep herself steady and calm if she wanted to get a good shot.

Once she re-positioned herself again, taking aim once more, Amy took a breath as she began to squeeze the trigger, her heartbeat steadily slowing down as she stared at her target through the scope. In the blink of an eye a dart hit the sleeping Creature square in the shoulder, causing the Creature immediately wake up from the pain, searching all around him for what had caused the pain as his fur stood on end with his back arched up. He hissed and growled when his eyes caught the sign of movement coming from the bushes where Amy was hidden. She swore under her breath as the Creature began making his way towards her, but then let out a sigh of relief when the Creature began to sway as he walked before falling over. He was out cold from the effects of the tranq dart that had finally kicked in.

Giving a grin of triumph Amy left the bushes and walked over to the sleeping Creature, giving it a few taps to its head with the butt of the rifle to make sure it was out cold. "You better be worth the trouble with how much I'm being paid to hunt you and your friends." Amy said as she shouldered the rifle before reaching down and grabbing the sleeping Creature by the arms, dragging him through the forest back to her truck.

*******

Twitch. Twitch.

His eyes slowly opened as he finally woke up from his slumber, a dim light source causing his eyes to adjust to the annoying light. Once his eyes were fully adjusted to the light he noticed his current surroundings and wished he hadn't woken up. Instead of waking up to the forest he woke up to steel bars that surrounded him, the floor beneath him was solid concrete causing a bit of discomfort for his body, and to add above all of that his wrists and ankles were now shackled. Chains connecting from the wall behind him to the shackles he wore would limit his movements, mainly to keep him from attacking and escaping.

"What the-" he said, confused and angered at what was going on.

Where he was currently being kept in was a large depressing looking place, the walls and ceiling also being made of concrete with a few dim lights that were hung on the ceiling, lighting up the very large room the Creature was held in. But what worried him the most were the other barred cells that were lined up against the walls, six in all with shackles inside each one. There was a large tank completely full with clear water but the top of the tank had metal bars going across the top as if to keep something imprisoned inside.

He didn't want to be here. The sight and smell of this place made him edgy and nervous alone. Standing up the Creature pulled on his restraints, testing them to see how strong they were. Unfortunately they were strong enough to the point of being unbreakable. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall, trying to think of plan to escape this place before anything else happened to him.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

The sound of footsteps made his cat ears twitch and perk forward, listening as the footsteps were coming from above, moving around before getting louder as they drew closer and closer. Across from the cage he was in was a metal door that had no handle on it as far as he could see, but it surprisingly opened inward, revealing a set of wooden stairs that ascended to darkness. And standing in front of the stairs a young woman was revealed as well, grinning at him.

"Nice to see that you're awake. Thank god you didn't overdose from the tranq dart or Manning would have my ass." she said casually as if she were talking to a friend. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable. But then again I don't really enjoy being attacked and mauled to death by anything that has sharp teeth and claws." she continued, walking into the room as she shut the door behind her.

Instead of wearing her camouflage hoodie from earlier tonight Amy was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. When she came up to the cage he let out a warning growl before trying to attack, only to be held back by the shackles he wore. Baring his large feline teeth he glared at the woman with hatred. "Let me go and I will reconsider killing you." he snarled, his ears flattened against his head.

Amy only rolled her eyes, ignoring his threat as she crossed her arms and stared at the Creature with a somewhat bored expression, showing no signs of fear. "I'm Amy by the way. Do you have a name? Or should I just call you Cat?" she asked, giving a smirk to see his reaction.

"Why would I tell you! Let me go now or I will kill you!" he shouted, his raised tail and the layer of fur covering his body fluffed and standing on end.

Amy took the time to observe the Creature and the markings on his fur, raising a brow in curiosity. "Nice fur you have. I bet it would make a very good skin rug to hang on the wall." she spoke, noting that the Creature had the markings of the seven known big cats as well as some of their features. 

His hair resembling the mane of a lion while spots and stripes covered the rest of his body. His nose and the coloring around his face definitely resembled a cougar's face coloring, and yet his face was almost human as well as the form of his body. She noticed that he was staying silent, looking away from her to avoid eye contact. / _Guess I'll have to do this the hard way._ / Amy unsheathed a bowie knife from the sheathe attached to the belt loop of her jeans, staring at the blade before looking at the Creature.

"You know, I think I'll take your skin and let Manning have your corpse to study. I could use a nice rug for my living room." she said with a crazed malice tone, walking to the cell as her hand dug into her left pocket for the key. 

"Kootra!" he shouted, making Amy pause in her search for the key. "My name...is Kootra." his fur and tail lowered, losing its fluff. "Can you please let me go now?" he asked, pleading to her.

She had to admit the pleading was a bit funny to her, secretly enjoying in watching the pain and suffering of others. "What the fuck kind of name is that? Did you pick that name out for yourself or did your parents pick it out?" she asked, chuckling. "I would hate to have parents that gave me a ridiculous name like that."

The mocking and taunting only made Kootra more and more frustrated until he could no longer take it. He let out a half-human, half-cat roar that would frighten almost anything into running away, however Amy only stood there with a look of curiosity on her face before she began laughing at him. Kootra had enough of this as he let out a very low growl, not to threaten, but to call out for help. His low growl sent out a low frequency that humans couldn't hear, but other Creatures could hear the frequency.

"You will be sorry for not letting me go." he snarled, flexing his sharp black claws.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel comfortable. But until then, make yourself at home." Amy replied, still showing no fear of him. "I guess I'll bring you some food and water so you won't die of starvation or dehydration."

Amy turned and stood in front of the door, letting a small glass orb in the middle scan her eye before opening. She exited through the door and closed it, a loud click signaling that it was securely locked before she made her way back up the stairs. The hunt was a success for her tonight, but she still had to go on the hunt for seven more Creatures that were still out there. Amy had a feeling of doubt that there were even seven more but from what Dex told her over the phone there were eight Creatures in all. At least she got one of them. If she managed to find the rest she would be set for life with no more problems or worries.

Things were finally looking up.

*******

**GGGGGGGRRRRRWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL**

The sound was followed by a vibration in the earth that alerted seven dark figures that were scattered throughout the forest. They recognized the sound and knew what it meant. Each of them were taught what to do in case one of them were in trouble, so each one ran off, returning to a cavern in the mountain side that they called home. 

The first to return was a Creature that had antlers adorning his head. "Well it obviously wasn't me."

Another Creature soon showed up, gliding down from the dark sky as his clawed feet touched the soft earth. "Good to see you didn't make the call, Ze. Must have been Nova again."

"Fuck you BlackHawk it wasn't me this time!" shouted a Creature as he left the river that flowed close by the cavern. "It was probably Immortal!"

"Actually I saw him heading back here so it wasn't him." spoke a Creature that hung upside down from the branch of a tree, his leathery wings stretching out slightly.

Another Creature emerged from the thick thorny bushes that hid the entrance to the cavern, his smooth scaly skin glistening in the light of the moon. "Oh look, someone actually got into trouble and it wasn't me." he said.

Soon two more Creatures showed up, making their way through the many thorns until they were with the others. "Glad you and Spoon finally decided to join us, where's Kootra?"

"We didn't see him. We figured he was already here. Did any of you see him?" Immortal asked, receiving the answer 'No' from everyone.

"So no one saw him come back at all?" Spoon looked up at the Creature in the tree. "BatDanz, did you see any sign of him?" he asked.

"No. I didn't see any sign of him." BatDanz replied. "I only saw you guys and that's it."

Nova seemed to grin at this news. "You mean Kootra is the one in trouble for the first time?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Ze gave a sigh as he glared at Nova. "That doesn't matter! We need to find him before he's killed or experimented on! Immortal, BlackHawk and Nova search for Kootra. If you can't find him before sunrise return back here and we'll figure out a plan for tomorrow night." Ze spoke.

Immortal and BlackHawk gave a nod, however Nova didn't seem to like the idea. "What! Why do I have to go! I'm not even done hunting!" he complained in protest.

All it took was one look from Ze and Nova followed after the others, muttering several curses under his breath as they began their search. They had hope of finding Kootra with no problem before the night came to an end, but their hopes would be quickly crushed by then. Their lives depended on the secrecy of their existence in the world. Sure they've had a few close calls with humans but none bad enough to expose them.

That would change for them very soon.


	2. Creatures of insanity Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a trip to the vet doesn't sound too bad does it? Unless the person isn't even a vet...at least three of the Creatures have a plan to ambush Amy when she goes back out to hunt again. Although that probably won't end very well.

Was it morning already?

Kootra could hear birds chirping even though he was locked in a room with no windows. It saddened him though because now there was no chance for the others to try and find him during the day, he would have to wait until midnight to send out another call and hope they would find him. In the meantime this would give him a chance to try and think of a way to escape from the insane woman that was keeping him here.

"Wake up kitten! It's morning now, not the time to sleep and be lazy."

Speak of the devil.

Instead of greeting her Kootra gave Amy a nasty glare along with a threatening growl, his tail twitching in anger. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to sink his teeth into her delicate neck and rip her organs out with his claws, but for now he could only dream of such things while being imprisoned in a cage. Amy glared back at Kootra, already miserable that she even had to be up this early in the morning at all. Amy was not a morning person and was definitely not pleasant to be around when woken up at such an early time of the day.

Amy noticed the bowl of food she gave him was empty, the bowl of water sitting beside that being half empty. "At least you ate what I gave you. Now I won't have to force feed you like I planned on." she walked over to the more spacious area of the room, observing each cell before turning her attention to Kootra.

His ears perked forward a bit. "Are you going to let me go?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question to even ask but he couldn't resist asking.

"Why the fuck would I let you go when I'm being paid to hunt you and your friends?." Amy replied, sounding a bit irritated at the question. "I'm just making sure there's no problems with your temporary homes." she said before leaving Kootra, going back upstairs.

In just a few minutes Amy returned holding a steel catch pole, getting it ready as she stared at Kootra. Least to say he did not like the look she was giving him or the strange device she was holding. She noticed him staring at the catch pole and gave a smirk, chuckling when she tightened the metal cord at the end which startled Kootra, causing him to jump as his fur stood on end.

"Okay this is how we're going to do it." Amy began, digging in her pocket and pulling out a skeleton key. "We're going to go on a little trip into town and have a special person look you over to make sure you're healthy and don't have any diseases, worms or shit like that."

Kootra growled as he glared at Amy, ideas running through his mind as he tried to think of something that he could use to his advantage. Wait...if she wanted to take him into the human town that meant she would have to unchain him to do so, which would give him the opportunity to kill her and get out of this place for good! Calmly sitting up he waited, watching her as she unlocked the cell door and opened it, walking in with confidence while showing no signs of fear.

Amy looped the catch pole over Kootra's head, tightening it securely around his neck as she used the skeleton key to unlock the shackles before pocketing the key once more. She backed up until she was out of the cell, tugging the catch pole which in turn tugged Kootra. "Get the hell up you lazy kitten! Don't make this any difficult than it needs to be."

There was nothing more Kootra hated than being called a kitten, but he gave a fake smile as he stood up and exited the cell, practically having to duck to get out through the doorway. He looked down at Amy, grinning at her with a wicked looking grin as she opened the door and headed up the stairs with Kootra in tow behind her. Her grip on the catch pole grew slack to where she was barely holding it tightly, now was his chance to attack and get out of here. Kootra gave a snarl as he leapt at Amy from behind, his claws outstretched and his teeth bared, ready to sink into her flesh and taste her blood.

**ZZZZZAAAPPP!**

A strong electrical shock coming from Kootra's neck ruined his plan of attack as he fell on the stairs, inches away from Amy. Another shock made him writhe and spasm on the stairs until he was curled up into a ball, twitching in pain. It hurt. Never had he felt pain such as this before. Once the shock had stopped and the pain subsided he stayed curled up in a ball, not daring to move in fear that he would be shocked again.

"Are you going to play nice or do I have to shock your ass again?" Amy asked, staring down at Kootra, waiting for him to reply. "You think I would be stupid enough not to plan ahead? I've learned my lesson the first several times so nice try on your part." she said with a grin. "Hope you like your new collar. Didn't think it would automatically self fit on you."

Reaching his hand up to his neck he could feel the small thick layer of metal embracing his neck, snugly fit and not too tight. He stared up at Amy with a look of pain, anger and hatred in his blueish gray cat eyes. He had been inches from ending this human's life only to have it taken away by a stupid shock collar. With no response he stood up and followed Amy up the stairs with no complaints, staring down the whole time until they made it outside.

"That's a good kitten." she said, opening the truck's passenger door open for Kootra.

Kootra had to resist the urge to swipe his claws at her, letting out an irritated growl as his only response. Reluctantly he got in the truck, having a bit of difficulty on trying to get in a comfortable position on the seat. Amy loosened the catch pole and removed it from Kootra's neck, tossing it in the back seat before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side, opening the door and hopping in with ease before shutting the door.

As soon as she started the truck Kootra jumped and snarled at the roar of the engine, his ears laid flat against his head. Amy rolled her eyes as she opened the arm rest between the two seats, taking out a lighter and a fresh blunt that she had been saving. Right now she needed it to help her get through the rest of the day. Using the lighter to light the end Amy inhaled deeply, putting the lighter back in the arm rest before exhaling the breath she had been holding in, along with a small cloud of smoke.

The cloud of smoke floated in Kootra's direction, making him cough as he tried to shield his sensitive nose from the awful smell. How Amy could stand the smell was a mystery to him, but thankfully she rolled down the windows so he could stick his head out and take in a breath full of fresh air. He could faintly hear Amy laughing at him over the loud sound of the engine, making him growl in frustration.

Soon enough Amy drove away from the house and headed for the town, the two hour trip being silent the whole entire way. Amy wasn't the type of person to start a conversation, let alone want to have a conversation with anyone unless she really felt like talking, which was usually never. She would glance over at Kootra now and then, watching as he stared the passing trees of the forest that surrounded the road, noticing his reaction when he saw the mountains that sat far off in the distance.

After finally arriving in town Amy pulled the truck over on the side of the road, reaching back to grab a dark purple fur blanket before tossing it onto Kootra. "Cover yourself and try to sit lower in the seat so no one will see you, unless you want to be someone's trophy."

Without complaint Kootra did as he was told, only glaring at Amy as he did so. It was obvious that he did not like being in this situation but unfortunately he had no say in the matter. Once he was about out of sight Amy got back onto the road as she drove through town, taking a few right and left turns before the truck came to a complete stop, the engine being shut off for now.

"Where are we?" he asked, curious to know where they had stopped and why.

Tossing the blunt out the window Amy opened the door with a irritated groan. "I thought I explained this to you this morning. One of Dexter Manning's animal specialists is going to give you a little check up and then we go back home." she explained, getting out and checking to make sure no one was around to see Kootra. So far so good, now the only difficult task she had to handle was getting the Creature out of the truck and into the building without any problems. That was easier said than done.

Grabbing and pulling the catch pole from the backseat Amy quickly looped the end over Kootra's head, tightening the metal wire before tugging on it to pull Kootra out. He growled and snarled as he pulled back, not really wanting to leave the safety of the truck as Amy tugged and pulled harder against him. It soon turned into a game of tug-of-war between them with Kootra winning against Amy thanks to his inhuman strength.

"You know what..." Amy spoke, glaring as she kept pulling. "I think next time I'll bring the guy to the house so I can avoid this bullshit I have to deal with!" she took out a small round metal device, showing it to Kootra. "Get out or I will electrocute your ass and I will make sure it's ten times worse than before!"

Looking at the device he saw that there was no choice for him, so without further protest the Creature hopped out of the car, only to have Amy cover him with the blanket before leading him inside the building. She had to be careful in leading him up the three steps to the door, opening the door inward before walking in with the Creature behind her. There was no one here, not even a receptionist behind the desk that sat near the wall across from the door.

"Hey Joe! You in the back!" Amy shouted, startling Kootra in the process.

There was silence for a few moments before she got a reply. "Yeah I'm here! Just make your way back here and we'll get started!" he replied from the back room.

With a strong tug Amy pulled Kootra to the back room, removing the blanket once they were in the room. Joe had his back to them when they entered the room, looking over something on an expensive looking iPad until he set it on the counter and finally turned around. His reaction was hilarious in Amy's perspective but Kootra only stared with a confused look on his face, amazed and curious at how a human could become easily frightened just by looking at him. Was he that terrifying?

"Goddamnit Amy! Why do you always sneak up on me!" Joe shouted, sounding a bit upset.

Amy only laughed at him, finding it very hard to stop. "Sorry Joe...you know I love torturing you!" once she settled down Amy took a glance around the room. "Where's your pet chicken? I figured you would've brought it along."

Joe shook his head, giving a little smile. "Nope. I asked Spencer to watch over her while I'm gone." he gave a quick glance at Kootra before looking back at Amy. "So, I see you caught one of the Creatures. Must've been easier for you than Dex thought."

"Yeah...anyways, let's get this check up over with so I can go home. I had to wake up early for this shit." she replied with an irritated tone.

Giving a nod Joe opened a drawer from the counter and took out a pair of latex gloves, putting them on until they fit perfectly on his hands. "Alright then, let's get him on the table." he said with a nervous tone as Amy forced Kootra onto the metal table sitting in the middle of the room.

"How long it this going to take?" she asked, removing the catch pole from Kootra's neck.

Joe gave Amy a shrug as he pressed his finger at the left corner of the table near Kootra's head, a light beeping sound rang out, followed by metal bands that sprang out from the table, restraining the Creature's wrists, ankles, waist and neck. Kootra immediately began to writhe and struggle on the table, growling and snarling as he bared his teeth at Joe and Amy, giving a threatening hiss at them. Joe nearly fell when he jumped back by Kootra's sudden reaction, making Amy chuckle and laugh at him.

"I don't think it would take more than an hour, hour and a half maybe. Dex said to go ahead and do both procedures." Joe spoke, pulling a metal cart that held several medical tools on it, making Kootra nervous and uncomfortable.

"Great. Well I will be out in the truck sleeping. Wake me up when you're done." Amy said, leaving the room.

"Even with what Dex is paying you why the hell do you still have that piece of shit truck?" Joe asked as he took out three syringes, filling one with anesthesia and the other with a sleeping sedative while the third syringe remained empty.

"That 'piece of shit' as you call it has saved my ass on several occasions. When it finally quits on me then I will get a new truck." Amy replied before she finally walked out the door, getting in the truck and laying across the seat to sleep.

Joe gave a sigh as he took out a curved needle with a roll of thick black string, setting it on the cart along with the syringes. "If you say so." he muttered before getting to work on Kootra, grabbing the empty syringe first.

When he saw the needle Kootra began to struggle against the restraints holding him down, unable to move or get away from the sharp metal object. This did not stop phase Joe as he inserted the needle into Kootra's arm, causing the Creature to give out a roar of pain before he began to draw the Creature's blood. Joe did not stop until the syringe was almost full, pulling the needle out and wrapping the spot where the needle had been inserted with a thick layer of gauze.

"Okay, the hard part is done. Time for some x-ray scans to see your bone structure." he spoke in a casual voice, trying to stay calm and focused.

The x-rays weren't bad at all as Kootra had first thought, he had taken the time to relax for a moment, thoughts of escaping played in his mind over and over. However once Joe was finished looking at the x-rays he returned to the table holding the anesthesia syringe this time. Kootra stared in fear as she examined the syringe, making sure the needle was clean and flicking it to get rid of any air bubbles that were possibly formed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying sound confident and brave, but his fear slipped out at the end.

Joe looked at the Creature with a bit of a professional look on his face. "Well I have orders to perform a certain procedure on you so this stuff will make sure you don't feel any pain while you're asleep as I cut you open and take a quick look at your insides to make sure everything is nice and healthy." he explained, dabbing a swab of cotton soaked in alcohol to keep the area clean.

Cut open? Cut open! Was this human mentally crazy? The last thing he wanted was to be cut open by some weird human who apparently cuts open animals for a living. Kootra struggled and thrashed as much as his restraints would allow him, shouting as he struggled. "NO NO NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

His pleading cries fell on deaf ears as Joe inserted the needle into Kootra's vein on his left arm, injecting the anesthesia into him. Kootra roared out as loud as he could, wishing the others were here to save him from this horrible nightmare. Once all the liquid was gone Joe removed the needle and tossed the syringe away, grabbing the last syringe and inserting the needle in Kootra's right arm just a few inches from his wrist. Kootra gave out another loud roar as the sedative was injected until the syringe was empty, his hands curling tightly into fists as his claws dug deep into his paw pads. Joe then threw away the syringe and removed his latex gloves, replacing them with new ones as he prepared for the procedure.

Kootra could feel himself growing tired as his body began to go numb, his eyes becoming heavy and weak as he tried to force himself to stay awake. The effects unfortunately took over with ease as the Creature was finally out cold, allowing Joe to begin as he grabbed the scalpel from the counter.

*******

Even though they were told to return at sunrise Immortal, BlackHawk and Nova were still out searching for Kootra, following his scent and any tracks that he left behind. His scent led them to the spot he usually went hunting in, giving the three Creatures some hope that he was still around here somewhere. Sadly their hopes were crushed when they came upon the spot he had been caught in.

"Well...he was here last night." Immortal spoke as he stared at the half-eaten corpse of the deer Kootra had feasted on. "Of course after he eats he falls asleep like the lazy cat that he is."

Nova scoffed. "Idiot. Serves him right for not sticking close to the mountains. Now some asshole has him locked away and is probably going to skin him alive or experiment on him."

"Yeah, that's very positive thinking." BlackHawk commented before taking to the sky, his large black feathered wings outstretched as he began to circle above, hoping it would help find Kootra.

"I fucking hope we find him soon. I'm missing out on my goddamn hunting time because of him!" Nova said in anger, crossing his arms frustratedly.

Immortal gave Nova a glance and rolled his golden brown eyes. "Well if you would stop complaining and maybe help us instead of doing nothing this time..." he replied, giving a smirk when Nova growled. "Maybe if we stay close to this spot the asshole who caught Kootra will come back."

"For how long?" Nova shouted. "And what are the chances of the same human being stupid enough to come back to the same spot?"

"No one knows about us. But whoever this was knew where Kootra hunted so they knew to look for him around here." Immortal explained. "If they come back for the rest of us they have to come through here first, and that's when we ambush attack them."

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll have the element of surprise over them since they won't be expecting us to be here." BlackHawk replied, having glided down and perched on a tree branch.

"Alright then, we'll have a makeshift den around here and when they show up we attack. Then we can find out where Kootra is being kept at." Immortal said as the three Creatures began to search for a suitable den to rest for the day until midnight.

"If we end up getting caught because of your stupid idea I'm going to bite your tail off and keep it as my personal chew toy!" Nova shouted, following behind.

Their fate was now sealed.


	3. Creatures of insanity Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the 'vet' was a success along with the hunt. But there has to be a catch for catching three Creatures in one night...right?

The procedure on Kootra was a success. Joe had stitched up where he had cut and cleaned the blood away, making sure none of it stained the fur. Once he made sure the stitches would hold Joe wrapped a layer of gauze around Kootra's chest, knowing it would help keep the stitches from coming loose and opening the incision. The Creature was still out from the sedative as the metal bands disappeared back into the table, no longer holding Kootra down. Joe gave a sigh of relief as he disposed of the gloves, heading outside to let Amy know that the procedure was finished.

When Joe looked through the open window of the driver's side he saw Amy laying across the front seats asleep, snoring quite loudly as she slept. He reached his arm through the open window and tugged at her leg a few times. "Hey, Amy! Wake up!" he shouted, loud enough to wake her up.

Unfortunately he was met with a nasty glare from her as she slowly sat up and opened the passenger side door, falling out when the door opened. "Motherfucker!" she shouted after landing on the gravel parking lot.

Joe quickly rushed over to see if she was okay only to see her stand up, brushing the dust off as if it was nothing. She didn't look to be in pain anymore as she headed inside with Joe following close behind. Kootra was still asleep from the sedative, purring softly as he slept, reminding Amy of a sleeping kitten, however this Creature was far from being a kitten.

"So when will he wake up?" Amy asked, going over to the table as she stared at the sleeping Creature.

"In about three hours." Joe replied, smiling.

Amy looked at Joe with a deadpan face. "You mean he's not going to wake up for three hours...which means I have to carry his ass out to the truck and then carry him inside the house by myself...is that about right?" she asked with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Joe's smile immediately disappeared, becoming a frown. "Uh...I guess so?" he said, unsure of what else to say. "Do you want me to help-"

"No, don't, I'll do it myself." Amy said, cutting him off as she did her best to lift Kootra from the table, her own body barely able to support Kootra's full weight.

The small trip to the truck was challenge in itself but Amy managed to make it, putting Kootra in the bed of the truck instead. / _Maybe I should get a collar and leash for him so he won't get away if he wakes up early._ / Running back inside Amy snatched a dark blue dog collar used for large dogs along with a blue leash meant for large dogs that sat on a rack near the door. She knew Joe wouldn't mind if she took them, seeing that she had to keep this Creature from escaping along with hunting down the rest.

Finally getting in her truck Amy drove out of town and headed for home, wishing she had a blunt laying around. She was already stressed enough with having to watch over this Creature like it was some kind of pet. Amy was never very good with having pets, let alone taking care of them, but to Amy Kootra reminded her of any other person which would make it a little easier for her. Amy's mind was also flooding with thoughts on what she had to get done today before midnight, having to catch another Creature successfully just like she had done with Kootra.

After she made it home Amy exited the truck and pulled Kootra out of the truck-bed, almost tripping and falling as she made her way to the door. Once inside she laid the Creature on the floor and grabbed his wrists, dragging him down the stairs and back into his cell, laying him out on the floor as she shackled his wrists and ankles again. She was left huffing and panting while going back upstairs, getting a glass of water before grabbing certain traps she might need for tonight's hunt, loading her stuff in the truck-bed.

Once the truck was loaded Amy got in the driver's seat and drove off, heading back to the spot where she had caught Kootra, but first she had to make a little stop. "The one thing I hate most about this job is having to take a full fucking mud bath just so they can't sense my presence." she muttered.

There was a nice-sized mud pit close to the river that ran along the forest, making it convenient for her to use. / _Thank god for body wash and shampoo. Hell if they made mud scented soap and shampoo I wouldn't have to roll around in the goddamn mud!_ / The mud itself was very cold to the touch but it helped cover her scent up when hunting. No one ever said hunting was easy.

After her mud bath Amy took what she needed from the truck and began walking the rest of the way, shivering from the cold breeze that seemed to be everywhere. Since Amy never wore shoes walking barefoot through a forest was very uncomfortable, especially for her and stepping on sharp objects was a huge pain in the ass, but going barefoot made her a bit quiet and less noticeable. Soon the smell of rotting flesh suddenly hit her in the face like a wave, almost making her gag from the putrid smell. / _How lovely. Maybe I should've just rolled around on the damn carcass instead._ /

Having reached her destination Amy immediately got to work, setting up the traps she had at the carcass and around the trees that surrounded her. Amy gripped the strap of the rifle she had shouldered on her right shoulder, having brought it along in case her traps were a failure. Once the traps were fully set Amy checked each one to make sure there weren't any problems before setting out on the hunt. Hopefully the traps would do the work for her to make it easier for herself.

Tonight would be a long night.

*******

Nightfall approached quicker than the day before as Immortal, BlackHawk and Nova awoke from their slumber. Each one gave a yawn as they stretched out their aching limbs, being slightly uncomfortable with their makeshift den. The cool night breeze was comforting as the three of them left the den and headed back to the rotting carcass, ready and eager to attack if whoever captured Kootra had returned.

They silently moved through the trees as quickly as they could, hoping to find the one responsible for taking their leader away. Unfortunately to their dismay they saw nothing but the carcass, not even catching a scent of anything else or spotting any tracks. They were disappointed and frustrated as they searched the area, hoping to find anything that would help them.

Nova however could barely focus on searching, the smell of the rotting carcass overpowering his mind. "Well this was an absolute fucking failure." he said, clearly annoyed and upset. "You have anymore bright ideas, mutt?" he gave a grin followed by a chuckle.

Immortal immediately shot Nova a glare, giving a warning growl. "I was sure they would come back. But I guess I was wrong, so we just need to go look for him." he replied, wishing that his idea had worked.

Unbeknownst to them Amy was silently making her way through the trees, using her night vision binoculars to help her see in the darkness. So far she hadn't seen anything since she set out to hunt, figuring the others must be hiding somewhere else, meaning she would have to get Kootra to tell her where the others were hidden. Sighing in defeat Amy began to trek back the way she came, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Back with the three Creatures, Nova glanced at the carcass unable to resist the smell of rotting flesh. Without further hesitation he moved closer to the carcass and knelt down, quickly biting into it as he tore a chunk of flesh away and ate it. He noticed it tasted funny, different from the many times he ate rotting flesh. However he shrugged it off as nothing and continued eating, pausing to snarl when Immortal walked over to him.

Immortal stared down at Nova with a somewhat irritated look. "We're trying to find Kootra and you choose now to eat?" he asked.

"Hey, I didn't have anything to eat last night! I'm fucking hungry so leave me alone wolf boy!" Nova replied before continuing to eat.

After tearing off several large pieces of flesh Nova had begun to feel drowsy and strangely tired, but that did not keep him from satisfying his hunger. He tore off a few more pieces, eating them whole as blood covered his mouth, pieces of rotting flesh hanging from his sharp teeth. He wanted to eat more but could not stay awake as he fell to the ground out cold, snoring away.

Immortal had gone back to searching, deciding to let Nova eat instead of argue with him. When he heard a light thud he turned to see Nova asleep next to the almost bare carcass, snoring away. His ears perked forward, listening carefully as his canine nose took in the many scents around them. Something was wrong. He cautiously moved over to the sleeping Nova, taking in the scent in that spot. The carcass smelled strangely, the smell of rotting flesh mixed with a strange foreign scent he could not place.

His tail went straight and stiff as his eyes scanned the area. Immortal couldn't see anything so far as he carefully moved over to the trees, ready to expect a surprise attack. BlackHawk was flying high above the trees, seeing no threat anywhere as he circled. He could see the posture Immortal was in but did not see any signs of anything else. BlackHawk was beginning to get very nervous, wondering if there was going to be an attack.

**ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

Immortal let out a long howl, signaling to BlackHawk to fall back and send for help. He didn't want to leave Immortal alone but two Creatures fighting the enemy alone would not end well. Without a pause BlackHawk quickly flew off to the cavern to get help, hopefully Immortal would still be here when he returned with the others. They weren't too far from the cavern but it was still a long ways to travel for BlackHawk, thankfully he didn't need to walk as flying was much faster so he should reach their home in no time.

As soon as BlackHawk left Immortal was now alone.

Unfortunately Amy heard the howl as well and immediately sprinted in the direction it came from, only to stop when she saw a large bird-like figure flying through the night sky, its silhouette stood out thanks to the moon. Quickly taking aim at the large bird with the rifle Amy fired one shot, missing it by mere inches. It wavered a bit from the first shot, letting out a loud caw. On the second shot she nailed it in the chest, the bright feathers of the dart could be clearly seen as the Creature began to freak out, flapping its wings in panic while also falling to the ground.

Amy quickly ran over to where the Creature had crash landed, noting the several broken branches above where the Creature now lay. / _At least the tree kind of saved it._ / BlackHawk was still awake but only for a few short seconds before he was out like a light. Smiling in triumph Amy pulled out a long piece of rope from her small pack she carried, tying the Creature's feet together before dragging it across the ground, heading back to the truck.

However her hunt was far from over.

Feeling vulnerable while alone Immortal growled and snarled, his eyes searching all around but still unable to see any kind of threat. What kind of enemy was he dealing with? He heard a faint caw in the distance, immediately thinking that BlackHawk had caught sight of the enemy. Did that mean the enemy was making their way to him? Immortal began to back up even more until he was standing between two trees, flexing his claws anxiously, ready to attack the first thing he caught sight of.

**SNAP!**

In the blink of an eye Immortal was lifted and tangled up in a strongly built net, causing him to snarl and thrash in an attempt to free himself. In the confusion Amy finally showed up with an unconscious BlackHawk being dragged behind her, the struggling Creature in the net trap made Amy stare in silence for a moment as she watched. Immortal continued to thrash and struggle in the confines of the net, making brief eye contact with Amy as he struggled.

Groaning in annoyance Amy aimed the rifle at Immortal, holding her breath as she waited before pulling the trigger, the tranq dart hitting Immortal right on his left side near his chest. It was only a minute or two until the tranq's effect kicked in, leaving the Creature unconscious and limp in the net. Amy walked over to the net, untying the main rope holding the net which let it fall to the ground. She glanced over at the carcass, noticing the third unconscious Creature that had gorged itself with the rotten flesh she drugged.

"Three Creatures in one night. Must be doing something right to even be lucky enough to catch three of these fuckers." she muttered to herself, while looking at all three of them. "I wonder if this only means bad luck for me." 

Dragging the two Creatures over to the other near the carcass Amy tied the rope around the sleeping Creature's legs, making sure the knot was good and secure. Then she tied the rope of the flying Creature to the net before grabbing Nova by his arms and dragging him through the forest. She had to admit that dragging three Creatures was in its own way a total workout for her as she made her way back to the truck.

"Note to self...." she said, huffing as she pulled. "Bring the truck....closer next...time....hunting..."


	4. Creatures of insanity Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from Dexter at this time of night? Usually not a good sign, but he plans on capturing the remaining four creatures and pay Amy just like that? Something about this seems a bit off...however Amy was too tired to see it.

The next few hours were completely exhausting.

Amy's trek to the truck was long and slow much to her displeasure. She had to keep reminding herself that she was being paid to hunt these Creatures with each step she took. Of course after finally making it to the truck there was another problem she had encountered, and that was getting all three Creatures in the truck-bed. Amy fell over several times when trying, being pinned down each time until she finally succeeded in putting the sleeping Creatures in the truck-bed.

"Motherfucker...those assholes are heavy..." she said, huffing in exhaustion.

The drive back to the house was relaxing, a little too relaxing after Amy almost dozed off at the wheel a few times. Once she made it back to the house Amy then had the lovely chore of dragging the Creatures one by one into the house and down into the basement. She put two of the Creatures in their own cells, clasping the shackles onto their wrists and ankles as well as slipping on the same metal collar Kootra had around their necks before bringing in the third Creature.

In the light she had to admit that the third Creature was a strange one and also figured out why there was a water tank added with the cells. The Creature in question was a mix between a shark and crocodilian, possessing the coloring of a great white with a bit of a dark green color along the top where the skin seemed to be crocodilian. His chest had the skin of a crocodile's underbelly scales but was fully white instead of a yellowish-green. Along his back was a shark fin and the tail of a shark could be seen as well, including the crocodile ruts going down along the tail reaching all the way to the tip.

But what pondered Amy the most was the black short slightly curled hair on his head connected with a short but thick black beard and a thin-lined mustache. How this Creature even managed to grow any hair despite being what he was made Amy wonder, but that quickly went away as she looked at the Creature's mouth full of sharp teeth, seeing noticeable shark teeth mixed with crocodile teeth.

"I wonder if I can talk Dex into letting me keep this one as a pet." she muttered before putting the Creature in the tank, shutting the top and locking it.

The step ladder she used to help her get the Creature in the tank was folded up and set aside for later usage. Amy was then about to head upstairs before stopping in front of the winged Creature's cell. / _Can't let his feathers cause any problems. I'll have to fix that._ / She headed upstairs for a moment before returning back into the basement with a strange leather strap Dex had supplied her with. She entered the Creature's cell and maneuvered the strap onto him, folding in the wings on his back as she did so. The strap came with a padlock to keep the Creature from removing it as she locked the strap into place.

Once she exited the cell and locked the door Amy headed upstairs, going into the living room and falling face first onto the couch, falling asleep from exhaustion and lack of sleep. She would deal with her newest guests after she woke up, which wouldn't be for a long while from now.

*******

Pain.

Such unbearable pain he felt.

Even after the sedative had worn off Kootra did not wake until an hour after Amy had returned from her hunt. The pain he felt in his chest made him want to vomit as he laid on the floor, a wave of nausea rolling over him. He didn't want to move, but he felt very dehydrated as he began to crawl over to the bowl of water Amy put in the cell. It still had water in it, not too much but it was enough to quench his thirst. After finishing what was left of the water he laid his head back on the floor, staring at Immortal, BlackHawk and Nova as they lay in their own cells still unconscious.

Wait...

Despite the nausea Kootra quickly sat up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Immortal! BlackHawk! Nova!" he shouted, struggling as he got to his feet, staring at all three of his pack members.

They did not move or respond to him, the effects of the tranq darts still at work until the effects wore off, which wouldn't be for another hour. In a way Kootra was happy now that he would no longer be alone, but was also terrified, frightened that part of his pack had been caught. Would the others come looking for them when they did not return? Or would they just give up hope in looking if they couldn't find them? The thought alone was frightening but he couldn't let himself think like that.

So for the next hour Kootra sat in silence, watching and waiting impatiently for his pack members to awaken. His tail would occasionally twitch nervously, his ears swiveling around as they listened to the dead silence surrounding him. It slowly killed him to wait so long for the others to wake, feeling bored and a bit sad at the same time. Why did this have to happen to him...to them? None of them deserved to be treated like this or even have to endure being trapped and separated from the rest of the pack.

Soon enough Kootra began to see movement from the others, a twitch here and there before they slowly awakened. They did not look to be hurt or injured in any way that Kootra could tell, making feel a little better. "Are you boys okay?" he asked, waiting for their response.

"Kootra, you're back." Immortal spoke, still a bit groggy from the sedative. "How'd you get away?" he asked.

Kootra only gave Immortal a very confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I didn't get away, you guys were caught!"

BlackHawk gave a tired yawn as he stretched out his arms. "Hey we found Kootra." he said tiredly.

Giving a frustrated groan Kootra remained silent until the others were fully awake, taking notice that Nova was still asleep in the tank, snoring by the looks of the many bubbles escaping from his mouth each time he exhaled. Once Immortal and BlackHawk were wide awake they both took in their surroundings more closely this time and began to panic.

Immortal pulled against the restraints using all of his strength while BlackHawk tried to tear away the leather strap that kept his wings folded in. Kootra shook his head as he watched them helplessly, unable to do anything to help. Then it was around this point that Nova had finally began to awaken from his slumber, noticing that he was underwater in some kind of large tank with strong metal bars blocking the top of the tank to prevent him from escaping.

"What the fuck is this shit!" Nova shouted, his voice being easily heard by the others thanks to the three speakers built on three sides of the tank. "Where the fuck are we?" he shouted again as he began slamming his fists against the strong plexiglass tank.

Sadly their attempts at trying to get free were impossible as they only succeeded in wearing themselves out. "You need to save your energy so we can come up with a plan to escape." Kootra said, hoping they would listen to him.

"Yeah?" Nova spoke with a growl. "And how well has that worked for you Kootra?"

Kootra growled back and glared, crossing his arms as he looked away. "I was working on a plan!" he replied.

**THUD!**

The sudden noise silenced them as they looked up at the ceiling in curiosity.

*******

The sudden vibration and ringtone from Amy's cellphone woke her up abruptly, causing her to roll off the couch and fall on the floor with a loud thud. As she began to stand up her head connected with the dark oakwood coffee table that sat in front of the couch, making her wince from the pain as she moved away from the table and stood up. She furiously rubbed where the table hit her head as she pulled out her phone, glaring at it while answering.

"What! What the fuck do you want!" she shouted, clearly frustrated that her slumber had been interrupted.

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" spoke a male voice that held a British accent.

"I don't fucking care, Dex! You woke me up while I was trying to sleep!" Amy replied in anger.

"Did you catch all eight of them?" he asked, caring less if he woke her up.

Amy was hesitant before replying. "Uh...I got four of them. But-"

"WHAT!" Dex shouted over the phone. "YOU ONLY CAUGHT FOUR! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING OVER THERE? SLEEPING ON THE BLOODY JOB?"

She really did not want to be arguing with Dex right now, especially with how tired she still was. "It was pure fucking luck that I even caught three tonight! I don't even know where the other four are at and I highly doubt interrogating them will work!" Amy said, hoping he would just hang up so she could go back to sleep.

There was nothing but silence on the other end for a minute or two before Dex finally spoke. "I know where they are hiding. I'm going to send in a team to capture the remaining Creatures and bring them to Manning Labs. Then they will return for the ones you've caught and you'll get your payment."

Amy was very surprised by Dexter's response and wasn't sure how to respond. "I...uh...you...." she shook her head and shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care. I'll make sure the Creatures I have don't escape before you send your lackeys over here."

And with that said she hung up on him without another word, turning her phone off to avoid any more calls before returning to the couch and going back to sleep. / _The pay better be good after the lack of sleep I've been suffering through._ / She honestly didn't think the conversation would have gone that easily but then again she didn't care. All Amy wanted now was peace, silence and no interruptions while she was sleeping.

Unfortunately her luck would only get worse from this point.


	5. Creatures of insanity Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What surprise does Dex have in store for Amy? Must be a birthday surprise. Kootra and the others don't seem to find their accommodations very comfortable, but what can they do?

The sun was beginning to rise as the remaining four Creatures waited in the cavern, Ze currently pacing back and forth while the other three lounged around, all of them waiting for the return of Immortal, BlackHawk and Nova. There was still no sign of Kootra and they were starting to think the worse had happened, but none of them wanted to leave in fear that they wouldn't return.

"Okay, how about all four of us go out tonight and look for them. That way we stay together and we won't lose anyone." Ze spoke, pausing in his pacing to look at the others for their response.

Spoon gave a shrug as he kicked a small rock with his hoof. "Sounds good. As long as it keeps us from disappearing."

BatDanz gave a nod in agreement, stretching out his leathery wings. "I can keep an eye out from above and maybe be able to spot the others if I see them."

Ze smiled before staring at the last Creature, waiting for his response. "What do you think, SSoH?" he asked.

SSoH gave a sigh, the rattle on the end of his scaly tail buzzing as he shook it a few times while thinking. "Sure. Why the hell not." he finally said. "Let's all get captured, killed or disappear forever." the sarcasm could be clearly heard.

It wasn't a good answer but it would have to do. "Alright, let's get ready for tonight so we can find our fellow Creatures!" Ze said in a triumphant voice, trying to be uplifting.

However the moment was short lived.

A metal canister was suddenly thrown into the cavern in the blink of an eye, releasing a large cloud of thick smoke that quickly filled the cavern. The Creatures were unable to see and could barely breathe as they coughed and gagged, trying to figure out what was going on. Ze attempted to feel his way around, staying close to the rock wall of the cavern as he felt around.

He failed to notice that the others had strangely stopped coughing.

"Are you guys okay?" he shouted, coughing harshly as he listened.

Silence...

Suddenly a small stinging pain erupted on his neck as if a bee had stung him. He moved his furred hand to his neck, feeling something sticking out on his neck before he began to feel tired. The strange wave of exhaustion overcame him so quickly he didn't even have enough strength to fight it off as he fell to the ground. His eyes fluttered, his mind fighting to stay awake as he heard many footsteps drawing near to him, causing Ze to weakly look in the direction of said footsteps.

"Kootra?" he muttered before darkness engulfed him.

Standing near Ze as he slept were several men in black uniforms, all wearing bulletproof vests and armor that covered their arms and legs. Their heads were concealed by very advanced looking armor that had a visor to let them see everything, even infrared for the night. Each one had a rifle with tranq darts for ammo along with electric prods and sets of advanced-looking cuffs, nothing like what the police usually carried.

The leader of the small team checked each Creature to make sure they were asleep. "Sir, we have them and are transporting them to the lab now." he said, glancing at the sleeping Creatures.

"Good." replied a British voice, sounding pleased at the moment. "Make sure none of them escape."

The leader gripped his rifle tightly, wanting one of them to wake up just to shoot it again. "Yes sir."

"One more thing..." the British voice spoke. "Let's make sure to give Amy a nice friendly visit tomorrow night before she returns from her nightly run."

If he hadn't been wearing his helmet you would be able to see him smirk. "Will do, sir."

*******

After the sun had risen Amy groaned as she awoke from her slumber when she felt the light of the sun hit her right in the face, the brightness pulling her out of her dreams. She wanted to go back to sleep but had to check on her four pets and also had to give them food and water. It was the pet bunny all over again. At least this time she wouldn't have to worry about these four escaping out the front door and end up as road kill.

Amy left the comfort of the couch as she made her way to the basement, opening the door to be met with four Creatures, three of them very upset and pissed off while Kootra was almost curled up and watching the others in silence. He had a clear look of irritation on his face as he glanced at Amy, giving her a deadly accusing glare as if he was blaming her for the chaos.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her, catching the attention of the other three who went silent very quickly and began to glare at her. "Uh...good morning. Nice to see you are all awake...how long have you been awake?"

Kootra immediately answered for them. "An hour after you brought them here." his voice was full of hatred.

"You guys were up all fucking night! What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you understand the goddamn concept of sleep!" she shouted, feeling her moodiness begin to stir. She was never a morning person.

"If you let us go then we'll sleep you fucking crazy bitch!" Nova shouted back at her, continuing to punch the plexiglass while ignoring the pain.

Amy only scoffed at Nova's response. "You think I'm going to let you go so I don't get paid for doing my job? How stupid are you?" she said, only making Nova more frustrated. "Now would you like to eat? Or do you want to starve for the whole day? Your choice so choose wisely."

They wanted to say something, she knew that, but Amy knew they wanted to eat more than argue. The silence confirmed their answer as she left the basement, heading upstairs to the kitchen to grab whatever raw meat she had stored in the freezer. All that meat she hunted gone because she had to make sure the Creatures stayed alive and healthy until Dex sent his team to pick them up. At least she wouldn't have to take them to get a checkup from Joe.

Once she had enough frozen raw meat Amy carried them downstairs, her fingers growing numb from the coldness. Of course this time when she entered the basement she was met with silence, making her smile a bit as she began to distribute two frozen pieces of meat to each Creature, having some left over. The Creatures weren't sure what to do as they stared at their frozen meal while Amy began to distribute water to them.

It didn't take long for her to notice that none of them were eating. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Eat up."

Immortal glared and growled at Amy. "How the fuck are we supposed to eat something that's frozen solid?" he snapped, baring his canine teeth.

"Yeah, we normally eat things that are fresh and...not frozen." BlackHawk added, poking a talon at the frozen flesh.

Amy gave a frustrated sigh as she finished giving them fresh water, crossing her arms while staring at them. "I'm not used to taking care of things except for myself. So sorry if my hosting skills don't meet your standards."

Kootra gave a growl as he sat up and leaned his back against the wall, glancing at the piece of frozen flesh in disgust. A puddle of water was beginning to form beneath it caused by the change of temperature. Everything had been quickly turned upside-down for them so quickly that it didn't seem real to him, but here they were stuck with a mean and psychotic woman who could care less about them. He wanted to kill her, but in his current situation that did not seem possible.

"I'm going to be out running errands, so you guys just make yourselves comfortable and I will return tonight." and with that said Amy quickly left the basement, going off to do whatever it was that she planned to do.

Time to sleep the day away.


End file.
